


Impulsive

by Misfit_Meraki



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Medical Supplies, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Shitty Title, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Meraki/pseuds/Misfit_Meraki
Summary: Kyle had only caught the last of the fight, the part where Cartman punched the guy who he had practically torn apart in the face and spit blood to his side as he prepared to walk away. The teen jock writhed on the ground in obvious pain, yet still, he managed to yell profanities at the slightly chubby boy, claiming he only won because of his weight.It wasn’t until Cartman met Kyle's eyes that they turned into ones of fear.“K-Kyle. Hello!” He gives a meek wave.In which Kyle is mad at Cartmans bitchass for getting into ANOTHER fight.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short :’o

Kyle had only caught the last of the fight, the part where Cartman punched the guy who he had practically torn apart in the face and spit blood to his side as he prepared to walk away. The teen jock writhed on the ground in obvious pain, yet still, he managed to yell profanities at the slightly chubby boy, claiming he only won because of his weight.

It wasn’t until Cartman met Kyle's eyes that they turned into ones of fear. 

“K-Kyle. Hello!” He gives a meek wave.

Kyle furrows his brows, looking between the two. The circle that had formed around the two teens had started to dismantle, all of them seemingly interested in finding something else to do.

“Jesus…” Kyle pinches the space between his eyes with his fingers, unsure if he’s obligated to interact or help with this situation.

“So, uh. How are you?” 

“Oh just great, just watched ya kick some dudes ass for what I assume is a dumb reason. Again.”

“Oh- right. Haha. You’re sooo observant, Kyle.” 

Kyle sighs. 

“Come on, stupid. Let’s patch you up.” 

  
  


*****

“God damn it, Eric!” Kyle fumed as he grabbed the bandages from his locker. He wasn’t afraid to use his boyfriends name aloud now, school being over and the hallways cleared. “Another fight?! Seriously? We talked about this!” 

Before Cartman can say anything, Kyle slams his locker shut. He raises a finger as if to say something before lowering it and following the red head to what he assumes to be the nearest bathroom.

“So sick of this shit…” Kyle mutters under his breath as he walks.

Cartman chooses to stay quiet. 

He doesn’t fuck with Kyle when he’s this pissed off. He might be strong but he’s never going to be as strong as the presumed “twink” before him. 

They make it to the bathroom, where surprisingly Kyle holds open the door.

Cartman does a quick check of the stalls as Kyle locks the main door, setting down his medical supplies on the bathroom sink.

“No ones here.” Cartman says, walking back over to Kyle.

“I’d hope not. Last fuckin’ thing we’d need…” He begins to unwrap bandages while the taller boy leans against the sink.

“You know… You’re real cute when you’re angry.”

“Not the time, Eric.” He says, dabbing a cotton ball with alcohol. “Especially when you’re dripping blood down your face.”

Cartman faces the mirror, bringing a hand carefully to his lip and wincing as he does.

“Alright.” The shorter boy says, “come here.” 

Cartman leans on the sink once more, while Kyle slowing dabs at the cut on his forehead with the cotton ball.

“This might hurt.” He warns.

“Please, I can handle, aAH-“ Cartman pulls away just as the cotton ball connects with the large gash on his cheek, alcohol going deep into his cut causing a burning sensation worse than how he got it in the first place.

“Fuck!”

“Would you be quiet you big baby?” 

“Well maybe ya should warn a guy next time!” 

“I did, dumb ass, come on.” He says, pulling out a pack of butterfly stitches.

The brunette calms himself, falling back into position.

“So…” Kyle starts. “Gonna tell me why you got into that fight?”

“No…?”

“God dammit… Cartman! This is the fourth fight this month alone!”

Cartman shifts uncomfortably as he avoids the others eye contact.

“So…?”

“What do you mean “so?””

“I don’t know!” 

Just at that moment Kyle holds together the skin, pressing a butterfly stitch to hold it in place as he grabs another one.

“Eric…” he says carefully now. “I’m getting worried about you…”

Cartman is surprised to see his freckles face soften suddenly.

“You’re doing so well in school and you’re going to therapy and you’re fucking it all up! Aren’t you scared that this reckless shit is ruining what you’ve accomplished?”

Cartman wipes his face where his lip still bleeds slightly. “No.” 

“You should be.” He says softly.

They both are quiet for a moment.

“I just worry you don’t see what you’re doing to yourself. Fuck, these scars on your face aren’t going away anytime soon, dude.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know…” 

Kyle puts a gentle hand to his cheek, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Please… No more fights?”

Cartman sighs. “I can’t promise that.” 

“Why not?” 

“Not when people talk the way they do about you…” 

Kyle's eyes widened. “What?” 

Cartman attempts to pull away but Kyle doesn’t let him.

“Is that what all these fights are about? Because people talk shit about me?”

Cartman slowly nods, slightly embarrassed.

“Dammit dude! Everyone talks shit, including you! It’s no use for you to get mangled every week.” 

“Aye! I won this time!” 

“Yeah… This time. But what about next time?”

Kyle did have a point. Cartman couldn’t fight everyone, as much as he wanted to. Eventually he’d lose. What would Kyles honor be then? 

“Eric, babe, what I’m saying is, is that you can’t fight every person who doesn’t like me. I’m a fucking nerd, my legs are too long, my freckles are weird, my nose is too big, and I don’t have a car. So yeah, I get bullied. But you don’t have to make that your problem.”

“But I do!” He shouts suddenly, causing Kyle to retract slightly.

“All my life I treated you like shit, and I need to make up for it somehow. And no one gets to talk about you like that! Not even you! None of that shit is true, Kyle!” 

“Eric…” 

Kyle swipes a thumb under Cartman's eye, causing him to realize that he had started crying in his declaration.

“Look… I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” The redhead smiles. “I know you’re only trying to help… But you need to learn how to not be so impulsive. I’m more than capable of fighting my own battles. So please, stop hurting yourself over me, okay?”

Cartman smiles. “Okay...”

“Good.” Kyle says, wiping the last of the blood from Cartman's face before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Because I don’t have the money to constantly replace medical supplies on your dumbass.”

  
  



End file.
